


I wanna be where you are

by lastoneleft



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Established Relationship, FTLGBTales, Love Confessions, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, WWTDP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 02:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16296923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastoneleft/pseuds/lastoneleft
Summary: Gray has a lot of feelings about Natsu, and he learns just how many when Erza asks how Gray feels about him.





	I wanna be where you are

“So, then, this monster pops out and the thing was easily 50 feet tall, right?” Natsu says, slamming his beer down hard enough for some to slosh over. Mira winces at the bar.

“It was 40 feet at the most, Flame Brain, don't exaggerate,” Gray laughs. Natsu scowls in that way that suggests Gray's about to get kicked in the shins so he reaches across the table and gives Natsu's hand a squeeze and that seems to make Natsu happy enough to continue.

Gray tunes out the rest of the story. He'd feel bad if he didn't know how it ends, he was on the mission with Natsu after all. Normally, Gray loves hearing Natsu tell stories, even if he knows what's going to happen. Right now, however, he's content watching Natsu talk. The way his eyes light up, green even brighter than usual. Watching his hands move the more into it he gets. Seeing his smile get bigger as he gets to his favourite part. Gray is captivated, even if he isn't listening to a word of it. Natsu's eyes are on him now, eyebrows raised expectantly. Gray looks around and Erza’s looking at him too.

“Right,” Gray says, hoping that's the answer Natsu is looking for.

Natsu grins, carefree and easy and Gray's heart pounds in his chest. “Then Gray comes in with that new spell he learned and delivers the final blow,” Natsu says proudly. “It looked pretty cool, watching the thing just crumple like that, even if I did most of the work,” he teases, eyes glinting.

“You're just jealous that I got all the glory,” Gray scoffs playfully.

“Hmm,” Natsu says thoughtfully. Then he waves Gray off. “Nah. You deserved it. You were amazing.”

Gray doesn't even think before he says, softly, “You're amazing.” It's quiet enough that no one but Natsu hears it, and he smiles, reaching over to hold Gray's hand a moment before he excuses himself to the bathroom.

Erza’s still staring at him with curiosity burning dangerously in her eyes. Gray knows better than to make eye contact or she'll make him repeat himself so he picks up his wine and swirls it around before draining it in one go. He can still feel Erza watching him so he gestures to Mira for another.

Still avoiding Erza’s gaze, Gray looks to the hall leading to the bathroom, wishing Natsu would come back already. He’s scratching behind Happy’s ears when Erza says, “You know, if you keep staring after him every time he leaves the room-” Gray’s eyes snap to the table. He didn't realize he'd been doing that. “People are going to think you're together.”

“We are,” Gray says. It's easy to admit now that he knows how important  _ courting _ is to Natsu. Some weird dragon slayer thing that Gray secretly thinks is adorable. “Besides, I don't care what people think.”

Erza doesn't say anything, so Gray finally chances a glance at her to find her levelling him with a flat, disbelieving look. Happy sees it too and scampers off. Erza sighs and Gray does too. She has a point even if she doesn't say anything. Gray does care what people think about most things, and normally he likes to keep his love life private but not with Natsu. Not when what he has with Natsu feels more right than anything he's known. “I don't,” Gray reiterates. “Not when it comes to him.”

Erza’s eyes go wide, and she says quietly, “You love him.”

Gray looks back toward the hall. He hums his assent.

“No, Gray,” Erza says. “That was a question.”

Gray gives her his full attention. “I said yes, didn't I?”

“No, you didn't.” Erza stares until Gray starts shifting in his seat. “I just want to know what's going on between you two. If you aren't serious about him, you could hurt him.”

“Jesus,” Gray mutters. “Do I have to tell you exactly how I feel?” he asks sarcastically.

“It would give me peace of mind to know you're all in.” Erza crosses her arms. Gray hasn’t seen her like this since Lucy went on her first date with Cana.

“Fine,” Gray huffs. He takes a minute to compose himself. “I love-” He pauses, brows scrunching together. “Wait, shouldn't I say this to Natsu first?”

The thing about Erza is, her thinking face is very close to her  _ tell me before I beat you senseless _ face and Gray is keen on keeping his  _ own _ face the way it is, so he launches into it on the off chance that it's the latter. “Okay! Fine! I love him. I love Natsu.”

Erza’s brows shoot up under her bangs and her eyes flick to Gray's left. “Uh, Gray-”

Gray keeps going. Erza wanted to hear how he feels and now that it's coming out, he can't stop it. “He makes me wanna pull my own hair out, like,  _ all _ the time, and I'd rather do minor surgery on myself in the dark than tell him this, but I fucking love him more than I love myself.”

There's loud sniffling behind him and Erza, again, says, “Gray.”

Gray holds a hand up to silence her, because he really  _ can't stop. _ Maybe wine isn't his thing. “And who knows? Maybe I'll marry him someday,” he blurts, face positively burning. “Like, maybe he'll think I'm good enough for him even though he drinks milk out of the fucking carton like an animal and leaves left overs in the fridge 2 weeks longer than any half decent person should.” Erza’s smiling now, and Gray is kind of mortified, but he continues anyway. It feels kind of good to get this off his chest. “And maybe this won't work out and I'll spend the rest of my days mourning this… this fucking beautiful idiot, who was  _ perfect _ for me- Tell him that and I'll kill you-"

The next thing Gray knows, Natsu is wrapped around him. His face is buried in Gray's neck, arms wrapped tight enough to squeeze the breath from Gray's lungs, and his heart is slamming against Gray's back. Gray honestly thinks he could die from embarrassment, but then Natsu sniffs and whispers, “I love you, too.”

Erza smiles and quietly slips off.

Natsu kisses Gray's cheek. All the tension melts out of Gray and he chuckles. “Were you standing there the whole time?”

Natsu laughs and sits beside him. “Yeah. Erza tried to tell you but you kinda went off.”

Mira sets two glasses of wine down and quietly congratulates them. “These are on the house. Just don't tell Cana or she'll want in on it, too.”

Gray's quiet when Mira walks away. He isn't sure how many people heard his confession. It isn't often someone talks over Erza. Some people must have noticed.

“Do you want to go?” Natsu asks. “I don't think many people heard you-" God, he knows Gray well. "But everyone definitely saw me throw myself at you.”

“No,” Gray says, wrapping an arm around Natsu. “I don't care what anyone thinks.” He takes a sip out of the glass Mira left him. “Though maybe I should stop drinking this. It makes my tongue loose.”

Natsu laughs. “I'm gonna tell Mira to keep ‘em coming. Maybe I can hear a little more about your feelings.”

Gray rolls his eyes. “Remember that thing I said about you making me want to pull my own hair out?” Natsu snuggles in closer. “You're doing it now.”

Natsu kisses his neck. “How about now?”

Someone in the guild hall loudly says  _ I told you so. _ It isn't mocking, it isn't mean spirited, but it puts all eyes on them.

“Are you sure you want to stay?” Natsu asks.

“If this is where you want to be, then I'm good,” Gray insists. “I just… I wanna be where you are.”

Natsu kisses him again, on the mouth this time. “We are  _ definitely _ getting more wine.”

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. the only reason Natsu didn't get a talk from Erza concerning Gray is that Natsu is super obvious with his feelings and she could tell he was 100% committed.


End file.
